


Sentry

by RomieShark15



Series: Lost Timelines [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentrytale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomieShark15/pseuds/RomieShark15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Papyrus came. He seemed like any other Papyrus with a few differences. Especially with how he acts.</p><p>Undertale AU, OoC, PoV change a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentry

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me.
> 
> Criticism is welcome.
> 
> Enjoy! xD x3

X-X-X-X  
Underswap Papyrus’ PoV.

Today was the day he came.  
The child led him in by the hand, and just gave everyone one simple instruction, which was: Don’t make him use any magic. Ever.

This was weird at the time, but after awhile of staring at him, I noticed he seemed lost. Very lost.

I also noticed he seemed uncomfortable around any Sans that was nearby, and one even tried to be outright friendly, but no responce. It seems like he doesn’t like any Sans here, so I decided to walked up, and just make sure he’s okay physically.

Indeed, the instrutions that were given were weird, but there must be a reason.

I tried a friendly smile as I walked up to him.

“You seem lost.” I say, holding out a hand, trying to get him more comfortable, “Mind if I show you you around?”

After staring at my hand for a minute, he nodded, and grabbed my hand. Perfect.

I decided to lead him around, not knowing he’d cling onto me as soon as he took my hand. Well, I guess I’m his babysitter now

And his only friend that had a Sans personality.

X-X-X-X

It seems like no matter what I do, he won’t go near any Sans. Like, ever.

That friendly Sans I mentioned earlier would try and talk with him, but that Papyrus wouldn’t even aknowlage him, and just outright ignore him.  
It was a little frustrating, but at the time, that Sans didn’t mind. In fact, he just shrugs it off, and go on with his business.

It’s good that he doesn’t seem to care, but this Papyrus needs another friend besides me. I mean, I need space too. I signed, as I lit a cigarette. Well what would it take to take a break from this guy?

Silence.

I decided to trick him.

X-X-X-X

The trick didn’t work.

He’s still practically at my side, and I couldn’t help but groan.

He tilted his head.

I swear, the guy acts like a zombie.

He almost never speaks, and he just… Just stands there, staring.

“Nyeh, never mind.” I say, and just lit another cigarette. I blew out smoke, “Don’t bother with It.”

“… N-Nyeh?”

I jumped, and looked around.

I noticed no one else was here besides…

“Wa-Wait, did you just speak!?”

He clicked his jawbone shut, and shook his head. He fiddled with his gloves.

Silence.

Wait a minute…

“You have…” I start, and he looked at me, “… Permission to speak?”

“… U-Um… What… Does Nyeh mean?”

My eyesockets widen.

So, that’s it.

He was ordered to speak, and then he spoke. So, does that mean that he wasn’t treated well at his world?

As merely a slave!?

That just pissed me off.

“W-Was… That the w-wrong question?”

“What… Oh, no, you have the right to ask questions here.” I say, and rubbed my chin, “Um… I’d don’t know myself, actually. I just started to say it.”

“… N-Nyeh?”

“Yes.” I say, and blinked. A thought came to mind. “Y-You are… Dismissed?”

He stared at me, and looked down. He walked off, seeming very down. He pulled out a blank rubix cube.

Honestly, I gotta ask about him.

X-X-X-X

“Can you tell what’s going on?”

“Nope? Not as far as I could tell. Sorry, Paps.”  
“What about you?”

“Nope. Haven’t spoken to the guy.”

“Aren’t you concerned?”

“Of course I am, but he only stuck to you.”

“I-I see."

“Look, why don’t you take care of him?”

“Of course.”

“He doesn’t seem comfortable around other skeletons…”

“More specifically, other Sans.”

“So, any ideas?”

“No idea.”

No idea at all.

X-X-X-X

I start to notice that Sans… The friendly Sans that come by every once in a while.

I had that strange Papyrus by me, and he seemed hypnotized by the color of his magic.

He…

Looks a lot my Sans.

Brown armor, yellow gloves, yellow bandanna, yellow boots and white pants. He seemed to act like my Sans too.

But the thing that sticks out…

Was those yellow eyes.

Apparently it’s rare to have…

Yellow magic.

X-X-X-X  
To be Continued…


End file.
